


We Were The Kings and The Queens

by hellaskye



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Graduating is making me sentimental so i wrote a fic!, Maya Hart-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: "“Congrats, all you,” Mr. Matthews said affectionately, ruffling Riley’s hair as he joined them. “Feel like you’re ready to take on the new world?”“Not at all,” Maya responded immediately, her friends nodding good-naturedly behind her. “Got anymore lessons for us Matthews?”He looked around at them all for a moment, smiling. Then he shrugged, stepping back to stand with Topanga and the rest of his family.“Dream. Try. Do good,” he said simply, making Topanga smile."----A Maya-Centric fic about the GMW crew in college and their lives as they become adults.





	1. Chapter 1

**June, 2020**

 

“-And so, I'd like to say a huge thank you to my class, the graduating class of 2020, and good luck out there! The new world is ours for the taking.” 

Maya clapped along with the rest of the auditorium,  face shining with pride as her best friend stepped away from the podium, walking back to her seat amongst the rest of the graduates. Maya winked as the brunette caught her eye and Riley grinned, high-fiving Farkle quietly as she scooted into their row. Turning around, Maya focused on the stage, where Mr. Matthews was now standing at the podium, decidedly teary-eyed. She held her breath as he leaned forward to say:

“Congratulations, to the graduates, the John Quincy Adams class of 2020.”

And just like that, Maya Penelope Hart-Hunter was a high school graduate. After so many years of struggling through school, Maya had not only graduated - she'd graduated with honors. She was going to college in the fall. 

Maya still couldn't believe it. It hadn’t been easy, by any stretch of the imagination. There had been panic attacks, tears, and lots of frustration, but she’d made it. She, Maya Hunter, had made it through high school. 

“Peaches!” slender arms wrapped around Maya from behind as Riley bear hugged her, giggling. Maya grinned and squirmed around until she was facing the willowy brunette and hugged her back. All around them, graduates were hugging friends and family and chattering excitedly. 

“We did it!” Maya all but squealed when the two pulled apart enough to breathe. She beamed up at Riley, and Riley beamed down at her. Farkle and Smackle appeared on one side of them, with Lucas and Zay on the other. They all joined in on the hug laughing and crying a little bit. Behind them, Maya saw their families stood proudly, their eyes teary as well. They’d all done it. 

“Congrats, all you,” Mr. Matthews said affectionately, ruffling Riley’s hair as he joined them. “Feel like you’re ready to take on the new world?”

“Not at all,” Maya responded immediately, her friends nodding good-naturedly behind her. “Got anymore lessons for us Matthews?”

He looked around at them all for a moment, smiling. Then he shrugged, stepping back to stand with Topanga and the rest of his family. 

“Dream. Try. Do good,” he said simply, making Topanga smile. It was quiet for a moment, then Farkle frowned. 

“Don’t you mean do  _ well _ ?” he asked. Cory shook his head.

“No. Do  _ good _ ,” he insisted. “And don’t forget that you’re not leaving any of us behind permanently. We’ll all be waiting for you, and you’re always welcome back. You’ll all be fine.”

Maya smiled as she looked at her friends. She believed it. They were all strong, they’d all be great. Though it would be tough, Maya knew. They were going all across the country, and suddenly their friend group wouldn’t see each other everyday. 

Lucas was going across the country, to U.C. Davis, to study veterinary medicine. Zay was going to Sacramento State University, about half an hour from him, majoring in Social Work. Farkle and Smackle were going to Princeton, both undeclared but very excited. Riley had considered going to Sac State with Zay - she too was studying Social Work, and it would keep her close to Lucas, but after many soul searching talks with Maya and Topanga, she decided to go to NYU. There had been many tears, but Maya had pointed out that now they’d get to stick together. It was a small comfort, but she thought it had helped the brunette feel better about her decision. Maya had gotten into Colombia’s School of the Arts, with enough grants and scholarships to make it possible. It was still a shock to Maya, even now. She’d never dreamed she’d get into such a good school, though between all of the help of the people around her, her grades were better. It was really her portfolio that got her in, however. Maya knew that. But she was proud of herself.

“Hey, party at the Matthews’s later, right?” Zay asked, drawing Maya out of her thoughts. Riley nodded, practically bouncing with excitement. 17 years old, and still the goofy girl whose window Maya had crawled into as a kid. High school hadn’t dimmed her kindness and light, and Maya loved her for it.

“Oh yeah. Food, and friends, and family, and music,” Riley clasped her hands together. “What else could a girl ask for?”

“Presents?” Maya suggested jokingly. Riles laughed and put her arm around her. 

“You’re the only present I need, peaches.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Short Stack,” Lucas nudged her as he sat next to her in the window seat in the Matthews’ living room. Maya huffed out a laugh, but her smile was genuine as she looked at him. Lucas had become one of her closest friends, bar Riley. Maya, as a freshman, had been worried that Riley and Lucas dating would mean that she’d be shut out, and sometimes, it did. But it had brought her closer to Lucas, and Riley would always put Maya first, she knew that. 

“Hey, Hopalong,” Maya winked. Her world would be different without seeing Lucas everyday. Even if she didn’t like him romantically, he’d become a special person in her life. He was often the first person she went to when someone was trying to hurt her, usually the first to hold her back from a fight. He and Maya, while distinct opposites, thought about a lot of things very similarly. Now, Maya shot him a wistful smile. “What am I gonna do without you to keep me outta trouble, Ranger Rick?”

“Get into a couple fights, I expect,” Lucas shot back dryly, making Maya laugh. He nudged her again, smiling down at her. “Hey if you need anything - I’m there. No matter how far I am.”

“Me too,” Maya nodded. “Here or in California, I got your back, Sundance. And you know I’ll take care of Riley.”

Before Lucas could respond, Shawn approached them, clicking his tongue at the boy playfully. 

“Up with you. I wanna talk to my kid,” Shawn instructed, wedging his way next to Maya. Lucas got up, saluting Shawn affably. Maya smiled at her father. “Hey kiddo. How you doing?”

“I’m good,” Maya shrugged, looking out at the room full of her friends and family. She looked back at Shawn with an impish grin. “I graduated today.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Shawn rubbed his face, but he was smiling. “Congrats, Maya. You made me proud.”

“Yeah?” Maya looked at him carefully. She knew she did, but it was always nice to hear it. He nodded, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. 

“Extremely,” he assured her. “And I know you’re not going far, but I’m gonna miss you  _ so  _ much. Try not to forget about your old man, alright?”

“Da-ad,” Maya giggled, shoving him gently. “I’m gonna be in the same city. I’ll be around all the time, I swear. Besides, there’s a whole summer before I move into my dorm.”

“You still can’t bring boys into your room,” Shawn continued, as if she hadn’t spoken, still holding her in a tight hug. “No kissing them, either.” 

“ _ Ew _ , Dad, no,” Maya laughed harder, still squirming. “Gross, I don’t wanna talk about kissing boys with you.”

“All the better, I don’t wanna discuss it either,” Shawn agreed, letting her go. Maya ran a hand through her curls and stood up. 

“I’m gonna grab some punch, you want?” Maya asked, looking towards the table, which was piled with food and drinks. When Shawn didn’t answer, she turned back to him, but he was staring at the door, eyes wide. “Dad?” She followed his gaze to the door, where Kermit was standing uncomfortably. A glance across the room showed that Lucas was marching towards him, Josh on his heels. Riley noticed the commotion, and quickly followed, sweet face furious. 

“Woah, Sundance, cool it,” Maya said, darting across the room and standing in Lucas’s way. Josh tried to get around, and Maya pushed him back, shaking her head. Standing this close to them, Maya realized just how  _ small _ she was. Or maybe that was the effect of her -  _ Kermit  _ standing behind her. She shook her head. On Lucas’s other side, Riley reached out and caught the hand that wasn’t pushing Josh back. 

“You got this, peaches?” Riley asked, looking at Maya with such intense scrutiny that Maya shivered. She swallowed and nodded. 

“Thanks. But yeah, this is my thing to deal with.”

Riley nodded and let go of Maya’s hand, tugging Lucas away. He hesitated for a second, then let the other girl pull him away. When Josh didn’t follow, Maya shook her head at him, exasperated. The first time she’d seen him in  _ months _ , and this is how it goes. 

“Let it go, Josh. I can take care of this,” Maya said quietly. He met her eyes, then looked past her, at Kermit.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

With that, Josh turned and walked away, shoulders hunched. Maya exhaled deeply, turning around to face Kermit. 

“Talk in the hall?” she offered, noting his growing discomfort. He nodded, and turned to step outside, and Maya caught her mom’s eyes from where she was standing, holding onto Shawn. Katy raised an eyebrow, concern in her eyes, but Maya shook her head, mouthing  _ ‘it’s fine’ _ at her before following him into the hall. He looked at her awkwardly, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Congratulations?” Kermit offered, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to her. Maya took it slowly, smiling tightly. “Your mom sent me an invitation. I think more as a courtesy than anything, which is why I didn’t come to the ceremony, but I wanted to give you this, at least.”

“Uh, thanks,” Maya said dumbly, holding the envelope. “I’m going to Colombia. In the fall. Just so you know.”

“That’s an amazing school,” Kermit said, eyebrows raised. “I’m so proud of you, Maya. Really. I know I haven’t really been there for you -”

“You haven’t been there at all,” Maya interrupted.  _ Shawn _ had the right to be proud of her.  _ He _ was the one who had stayed up with Maya through all of her tough projects and college applications, and  _ he _ was the one who drove to the school to hug her and take her to get ice cream when she was having panic attacks. “You  _ left _ , when I was what - five? Then you waltzed back in, for a  _ day _ when I was 14, and then never texted or  _ anything _ .” 

“I know Maya, and I’m sorry,” Kermit seemed genuine, at least. He shrugged uncomfortably. “After my last visit, I didn’t want to cause you anymore pain or anything, so I just stayed away. And I’m sorry for that.”

“Thanks,” Maya mumbled. “And thanks for the card, and thanks for coming to congratulate me, but I think it’s best if you just-”

She shrugged, unsure how to say it, but Kermit nodded, understanding. He hesitated, then gave her a hug, kissing her temple before walking down the hall, to the elevators. Maya watched him go, her heart in her throat, fingernails digging into her palm. She felt detached from him, honestly. He’d been gone for so long that, while it still hurt like a bitch every time she thought about him, he didn’t seem  _ real _ . He seemed like a character out of one of her mom’s audition scenes. 

She stared at the elevator doors as they closed, then turned to return to the party, but paused with her hand on the doorknob. She knew how the next few minutes would go. First, Riley or Lucas would notice she was back and make a fuss, which would draw everyone’s attention, and then her mom and Shawn would join in, making it a bigger fuss, and if Shawn was fussing, Cory would end up fussing, which would make Topanga fuss. With all that fuss, the mood at the party would for sure be dampened, and Maya didn’t want to deal with  _ any  _ of that.

So instead, Maya pulled her hand off the doorknob and headed for the fire stairs at the end of the hall.  _ Damn _ Kermit, and his party-ruining tendencies. Now Maya had to clear her head.

 

* * *

 

By the time Maya had reached the roof of the apartment building, tears had welled up in her eyes and were threatening to fall. As much as she truly didn’t care about him, she  _ hated _ that he just kept walking in and out of her life, over and over again. Maya beelined to the chest-high wall on the edge of the roof, and leaned on it as she sniffled.

“Dumb, dumb, dumb _ ass _ ,” Maya muttered, wiping her eyes and glaring out at the city. She hadn’t grabbed her coat when she’d left, and pretty though her pink, floor-length gown was, it was strappy and not meant to keep a girl warm. The view was quite pretty actually though - in every other circumstance, Maya loved this space. It was second to the bay window, actually. Right now, however, it seemed that every twinkling light in every twinkling window was mocking her. 

“I prefer  _ nice _ , or  _ hot _ , for terms to describe my ass, but I’ll take what I can get, I guess,” a familiar voice teased her warmly, coming to stand next to her. Maya chuckled hoarsely, rolling her eyes. When the laughter had died down to a comfortable silence, Josh raised an eyebrow at her. “You okay, Hart?”

“Fine,  _ Matthews _ ,” Maya snorted, and kinda meant it. “What’re you doing here? It’s a little chilly for stargazing, and there’s sort of a party going on downstairs.”

“I needed to take a minute after the scene Lucas and I caused,” Josh shrugged apologetically. “We both kinda just went for it when Kermit got there, but then once you guys had left, everyone turned their concern at us. It’s a little smothering.”

“Well thanks, anyway. For taking the hit on the fussing, but also - for standing up for me. It means a lot.” Josh nodded with a warm smile as Maya shivered. He considered her for a second, and then gave her his sweatshirt. She took it with a grin. “Thanks. You know you’re never getting this back, right?”

“I mean, if you wanna rep NYU while you’re at Colombia, I won’t stop you,” Josh chuckled, bumping her lightly. Maya scrunched her face up at the NYU logo but made no move to take the sweatshirt off. After a second, looking out at the skyline, Josh said: “besides, it looks good on you.” 

“Aw baby, I make  _ anything  _ look good,” Maya joked exaggeratedly. Internally, the compliment thrilled her. Externally? Maya Hart wasn’t great with genuine. Still, Josh gave her an odd smile. 

“You do,” he agreed. Maya’s smile fell slightly and she pressed her lips together nervously, balling her hands in the too-big sweatshirt. Lucas made a big thing of  _ moments _ , and having them. That freaked Maya out. Still, she had to acknowledge, this felt like a moment, provided Maya didn’t fuck it up. 

“Careful, Josh,” Maya murmured, meaning every word. “Keep being sweet and I might get my hopes up.”

“And what would you be hoping for?” Josh asked, just as quiet. Somehow, they’d turned so they were face to face, breaths visible as they intertwined in the cold New York night. Maya took a half-step towards him, almost subconsciously. 

That seemed to be enough of an answer for him, because suddenly, they were kissing, lips cold and fumbling. Somewhere in there, he had begun to lean on the wall, and Maya had looped her sweatshirt-clad arms around his neck. They pulled apart, breathless and giggling, and Josh opened his mouth to say something but -

_ Bang _ . The door to the roof stairs flew open and Maya jumped back guiltily. Riley and Lucas flew onto the roof, Riley heading straight towards Maya as soon as she spotted her. 

“ _ Peaches _ are you okay? What happened? What did Kermit say? We were all so  _ worried _ ! You left with Kermit and then never came back and then neither of you were in the hallway, and then I started freaking out because I thought maybe he’d kidnapped you or something, and then you weren’t answering your phone, and then I was  _ sure _ you’d been kidnapped -” 

“ _ Riles _ , calm down, I’m fine,” Maya assured her, narrowing her eyes at Lucas. He’d started towards her as well, but had stepped off to the side with Josh, and based on his posture, it was a serious conversation. Maya strained to hear them over Riley’s anxious chatter, but couldn’t. Eventually, Lucas gave him a terse nod and Josh walked away, only glancing back and meeting Maya’s eyes once. As soon as Lucas had joined the two girls, Maya glared at him. 

“What’d you say to him?”

“What  _ should  _ I have said to him?” Lucas countered, raising an eyebrow coolly. Riley was looking back and forth between the two of them, obviously confused, but she’d catch on soon enough if they kept at this. That was the  _ last _ thing Maya wanted. Whatever had just happened between her and Josh, she didn’t need the Riley-and-Lucas show to get involved, no matter how good his intentions were.  _ She _ didn’t even know what had just happened, and she wanted a chance to figure that out without anyone else’s input, but Maya had a feeling Lucas had caught on to what he'd walked in on, and whatever Lucas had said to Josh had made him walk away.

“ _ Nothing _ ,” Maya said emphatically. Then, taking a deep breath to calm herself - “nothing. He was just cheering me up. I came up here to get a breath after talking to Kermit and I guess he did the same.”

That was enough to satisfy Riley, at least. Lucas eyed her critically, but followed when Riley lead them back down the stairs, interrogating Maya with all the ferocity of a seventeen-year-old girl protecting her best friend. Maya leaned into Riley and let her support her. It was, after all, what best friends did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya deals (or doesn't deal) with the aftermath of the kiss, and the kids take off on one last trip together.

**Two Weeks Later** :

 

“Dad, I swear if you don’t stop crying I’m gonna kick you out,” Maya threatened without looking up from her phone. She was laying upside-down on her bed, head hanging off the side, phone held up above her face.

“I’m not crying,” Shawn hissed, scrubbing his face angrily from his spot on the floor. He was helping Maya pack up her room – at least in theory. In reality, Shawn was crying over every memory he found, and Maya was dicking around on her phone and making fun of him.

In her defense, it was hard to take this ‘moving out’ thing seriously when she was just two weeks out of high school. She had the whole summer ahead of her! Sure, it was jam packed with road-trips and last-minute plans, but it was the _whole summer_. She’d have time….Right?

Her phone buzzed, startling Maya out of her mini-freak-out. She fumbled for a second, and her life flashed before her eyes as the device nearly dropped on her face. She heard Shawn chuckle and she shot him a glare. “ _Shut_ it, Dad.”

 

_Lucas [sms 4:47pm]: what’s up?_

_Maya [sms 4:48pm]: hanging w my dad. panicking about the future. ya know, the usual_

_Lucas [sms 4:50pm]: oh yeah. sounds like a typical tuesday_

_Lucas [sms 5:01pm]: we hanging later? topangas w the gang?_

Maya grinned at the text and glanced up at Shawn, who was now putting photographs into a box with a watery smile. Maya had no idea that she even _had_ that many photographs. They hadn’t even gotten to the wall above her bed yet.

“Hey Dad – you and Mom gonna be okay if I hit Topanga’s tonight?”

“Sure, sure,” Shawn said waving her off, voice tight. “You’re leaving us in August, what’s a few months early?”

“Da- _ad_ ,” Maya rolled her eyes, getting up and strolling over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and her Demolition tank top and stepped over Shawn to reach the vanity he had set up for her as her 16th birthday present. Dabbing some concealer on, she eyed him in the mirror. “Hey – if you really want me to stay home, I will.”

“No, no, go out with the gang,” Shawn chuckled, pushing himself up off the floor. “Don’t worry about us, kiddo. At least you’ll still be around in the fall. I can’t imagine what the Friars are feeling.”

“Well California and Texas aren’t _that_ far,” Maya shrugged, sweeping on eyeshadow. She pulled back from the mirror to consider her face, and then swept something on her eyebrows. Taking one final look at her face, she turned to Shawn with a smirk. “So are you gonna hang out while I change or…?”

“Okay, I got the message!” Shawn laughed, throwing his hands up and walking away. Maya laughed, and then returned her attention to getting ready. She threw on the jeans and the tank-top, trying on different jackets until she heard Riley’s voice coming down the hall.

“No Katy, it’s _perfect_ , I love the highlights,” the brunette was saying as she approached Maya’s room. As soon as she entered the door, Riley took in the two jackets Maya was holding up and shook her head.

“Mm, this one,” Riley beelined to Maya’s closet and threw her vintage jean jacket at the blonde. Maya pulled it on, looked in the mirror, and gave Riley an impressed glance.

“Nice one, Riles. Ready to go?” Maya grinned at her best friend, pulling her phone out of the charger and making sure to stuff her wallet in the pocket of her jacket. Riley nodded and they linked arms, heading out of the apartment and into the cool New York air. They were lucky; the summer had been on the colder side of average New York summers, at least thus far. Walking the 10 minute journey from Maya’s apartment to Topanga’s was nice when weather permitted. When it was too hot, or too cold, it was a nightmare.

Still, the route was one that the pair had trod almost every day for the last four years. It had become one more of _their_ spots, another safe space. It was on this route that Maya had told Riley she was going to ask out a girl, and it was here that Riley had told her about the first time she and Lucas had…‘done it’. And judging by the way the brunette was bouncing, she had something to share today as well.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Maya commented, instead of addressing her best friend’s eagerness. She could be a _little_ wicked. That was part of being best friends. “The air is…just perfect, you know?”

“Mm yeah the air is great,” Riley agreed a little too quickly, voice strained. “You know what _else_ is perfect?”

“The apples that the corner bodega was selling yesterday? I completely agree. Juicy and crisp – but not at _all_ soggy.”

“ _Mayaaaa_ ,” Riley whined, stopping in her tracks and stomping a boot-clad foot. Maya couldn’t help but chuckle, and she reached out and grabbed Riley’s slender hands. The brunette finally stopped fidgeting as Maya smiled at her.

“Alright, alright, what’s perfect, ya goof?” Maya indulged, pulling the brunette to her as they resumed their walk to the bakery.

“Wellllll,” Riley giggled. “Not to make you gag, but – me and Lucas.”

“Lucas and me,” Maya corrected, if only to keep herself from gagging. She _loved_ Lucas and Riley, both individually and as a couple, but sometimes they were too much for the blonde. It wasn’t that Maya hadn’t had her fair share of wonderful relationships – she’d dated the prettiest cheerleader on the squad for half of sophomore year and the senior football captain for the second half, to mention just a couple – and Maya had been widely regarded as pretty and popular in school. She was well like, and had no shortage of beaus of _any_ gender to choose from. But she’d never had a _real_ relationship like Lucas and Riley’s was. All of her relationships had been intense but fleeting. Riley and Lucas were steady always, but they never seemed to be tired of each other. They had fun, but they were solid and Maya was, in truth, a little jealous of that.

“ _Fine_ , Lucas and _me_ ,” Riley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Maya, you’ll never guess what he did.”

“What did he do?” Maya asked obediently, noting with some trepidation the way the brunette was practically glowing. If the words “knocked me up” came out of her mouth, Maya was gonna have to go have a ‘ _talk_ ’ to Lucas.

“He gave me a ring!” Riley squealed, throwing her hand in Maya’s face. Maya’s jaw dropped and she felt her feet stop moving. Numbly, she took the hand and stared at the ring she hadn’t noticed before. _How_ had she not noticed it before? It was on the same hand as their friendship rings, but Maya hadn’t noticed the extra bling.

It was a beautiful ring, a slim gold band with a row of three pretty blue stone inlaid on one side. It was elegant but not too bulky. It was _gorgeous_.

“Did he…?” Maya trailed off, still gaping. As young as they were, and as level headed as Lucas ~~usually~~ was, he had a tendency to lose his head when it came to Riley, and Maya could definitely believe that the cowboy had proposed to his belle. Still, it felt like they were too young, and Lucas was about to move away for four years, at _least_.

“No – _no_ , it’s not an engagement ring,” Riley corrected hurriedly, giggling. “But…it _is_ a promise ring. He said that he understood if I wanted to split up for the next four years, but that he loved me and if we _did_ stay together, he wanted to make it some sort of official.”

“Oh my god,” Maya breathed out, looking at Riley’s beaming face. “That is _such_ a Huckleberry thing to do, oh my _god_.”

“I _know_ , right?!” Riley giggled, tugging Maya’s arm so the two girls started moving again. “It was so sweet; I cried for hours. I love him so much, Maya.”

“I know sweetie, but…,” Maya bit her lip and turned her head to look at Riley. “Listen, I am happy for you two, _really_ , but a promise ring is like, one step from engagement. And you guys are the most in-love couple I know, but are you sure you’re okay with this? He’s going across the country for the next _four years_. I don’t want you to tie yourself down and then regret it when he’s not here every day, you know?”

“Don’t worry so much, Peaches,” Riley said warmly, bumping her sideways gently as they walked. “He said the same things. He didn’t want me accepting it without weighing the consequences. But I can’t imagine loving _anyone_ as much as I love him – bar you, of _course_ – and we agreed that if feelings change, we’ll tell each other immediately, no holding back.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, Honey,” Maya said, bumping her back. She wasn’t completely convinced, but Riley wasn’t some little girl who needed protecting anymore. She was a big girl who needed protecting, and some of that came in the form of letting her make her own decisions. Maya would be there for her no matter what, good or bad. _That_ she could be sure of.

They continued the walk to Topanga’s without any other big announcements, discussing boys that Maya had met at clubs, and Auggie and Ava’s latest adventures. They were only ten, but as they always had been, they were practically an old married couple. They’d made it through the years of ‘ew boys are gross and girls have cooties’ unscathed, and they were still best friends and married. They referred to each other as husband and wife still, which Maya thought was the _coolest_ thing she’d ever heard out of a pair of fifth graders.

“Hey have you been talking to Josh recently?” Riley asked suddenly, instantly snagging Maya’s attention.

“What? No – why? I haven’t heard from him since the party, why?” Maya asked immediately, turning to Riley. The brunette bit at her lip and shrugged. Maya had to resist the urge to shake her. “ _Riles_. Why?”

“Nothing! He came to dinner the other night, and he asked about you. I know you guys are really close, but it seemed like something was off, so I just…” she trailed off with another shrug and Maya was hit by a wave of conflicting emotion.

Maya and Josh had gotten really close over the course of Maya’s high school career. They texted almost every day, and hung out often. It was commonplace for one of them to call the other after school, and for them to just have the phone on for the rest of the evening, while doing homework and such, just to chat. It was so nice to have someone to talk to who wasn’t at JQA with them. And Josh just _got_ her in a way that was so easy and soothing. He was the first person she turned to after a bad date or a bad day at school, and he was the first person she called with good news. He had been the first person she told when she got her Colombia acceptance letter. His roommate at NYU knew Maya better than some of her classmates at JQA did. She’d ‘borrowed’ multiple clothing items from Josh over the years, including her favorite sweatshirt and a really soft pair of sweatpants.

Thinking of her sweatshirt made Maya think of his NYU sweatshirt, hanging in her closet right now. He’d given it to her on the roof – the first time in _months_ she’d gotten to see him, between both of their finals, and getting ready for graduation. Plus, he’d been oddly distant since Christmas, but Maya hadn’t worried over it too much. As long as he was still texting her, she figured they were fine. They were both busy, it was Maya’s senior year, and though Josh had decided to be a fifth year senior at NYU, he still had fourth year finals. But then Maya had graduated, and she’d finally gotten to see him – and he _kissed_ her. They kissed under the stars, and it was _perfect_. At least, it had been perfect until Lucas barged in and cornered him. Whatever Lucas had said to him had caused a two-week silence between Josh and Maya, and it was driving her _crazy_. She didn’t want to bring it up with Lucas, because then _she’d_ have to admit whatever was happening with Josh was happening, and she didn’t want to discuss that with Lucas. Especially not if Josh was having second thoughts or whatever other reason he had for not talking to her.

"Peaches, you alright?" Riley asked, standing in the doorway to Topenga's. Maya nodded, instinctively, realizing they had reached the bakery. She mustered a smile, and followed Riley in.

* * *

 

**July 2020**

 

“Are you _sure_ you guys have everything?”

“For the fiftieth time, Matthews, we’re over-packed,” Maya rolled her eyes at Cory. As fun as it was to watch the man fret, Maya was raring to _go_. They had plans to drive from New York to Philadelphia, and then from Philadelphia to Washington D.C. before returning home. It was the whole crew: Lucas, Riley, Maya, Zay, Farkle and Smackle. One last hurrah before they all split up for college.

“Make sure you don’t run the battery down,” Minkus was instructing the group. “Be _very careful_ driving. If you hit anything, call us first. We’ll handle it.”

“We got it, Dad. Don’t worry,” Farkle assured his father, gingerly taking the keys from his fingers. The Minkuses were letting the crew borrow their van for the trip, so they could all be in one car. All their bags were loaded up in the back, and the snacks were in the front, and they were ready to leave, as soon as they parents stopped fussing.

“Alright, can we do this thing already?!” Maya called out, hopping out of the van to give her parents hugs. Katy was beaming at her, but Shawn was teary-eyed. It was becoming a regular expression of Shawn’s in recent months. “Oh my god, Dad I love you, but the crying’s gotta stop. We’re only gonna be gone for like, 10 days at most.”

“I know, but in just one month you’re gonna be leaving _for real_ , and it’s just so close,” Shawn fretted, holding her close. Eventually, Maya squirmed out of his grasp and made a face at him. He sighed. “Alright, alright kiddo. Make some art on this trip though, alright?”

“I will,” Maya promised, smiling at him. “ _And_ Riley brought the camera you gave her in like, seventh grade, and she’s gonna take some sick pics. It’ll be great.”

“Alright, have fun kids,” Topanga called from where she was standing cuddled up to Cory. Maya pulled herself into the front seat – she’d called shotgun _ages_ ago and no one was gonna fight her for it. She rolled the window down and waved to the gathered parents as Farkle drove away. Maya watched the parents disappear in the rearview window and felt an odd melancholic sense. She looked at Farkle and he glanced at her in the mirror before shifting his eyes back to the road.

“We have time still, Maya,” he said quietly. Maya shot him a grateful look and he grinned. “I know your faces. Don’t worry; we’re not leaving quite yet.”

“This is _exciting_ ,” Riley piped up from the seat behind Farkle. She was giggly and positively shining. “We’re going _out of state_ without our parents. This is _wild_.”

“Riley, you know you’re an adult right?” Zay called from the very back, where he was playing road-trip bingo with Isadora. “Like, you can do all sorts of stuff now. We’re not even going that far.”

“I _know_ , it’s just – the farthest I’ve ever gone without my parents was upstate, and that was with Maya, and we met Shawn there,” Riley shrugged. She and Lucas were holding hands, and their legs were tangled up. It made Maya’s chest a little tight. “It’s exciting for me, then.”

“It’s exciting for me too,” Isadora chimed in, patting Riley’s shoulder in the seat in front of her. “My parents rarely let me out of the _city,_ never mind out of state.”

“How’d you convince them to let you come with us?” Lucas asked, turning so he could see her. She grinned, almost mischievously.

“Farkle and I made a _most_ convincing presentation for them,” she told them. Her smile morphed into something more genuine, and she shrugged. “Plus, they trust you guys. They know you’ve been amazing friends. You all made my high school years the best they could be.

The car was immediately filled with _awwwws_.

* * *

 

They drove into Pennsylvania two days later, just as the sun was setting. They’d stayed at a motel the night before, but the whole group let out a collective sigh as they pulled into the Matthews’s home.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m all in on the whole ‘Road-Trip Aesthetic’ thing, but I am _so glad_ to be sleeping in an actual home tonight,” Riley sighed as the van coasted the streets of Philadelphia. She’d commandeered the front seat when Lucas had taken over driving, around noon the second day. Maya had been relegated to the middle row with Zay, and Smackle and Farkle were stretched out across the backseat.

“You sure your grandparents are okay with six teenagers crashing in their house overnight?” Lucas asked as they pulled into the driveway. Riley laughed.

“They’re used to it, believe me. Especially after raising Uncle…” Riley trailed off suddenly and the mood in the van dropped. Lucas turned the van off and cleared his throat awkwardly. Zay patted Maya’s leg sympathetically and Maya bit back a frustrated sigh.

“You can say his _name_ , Riley,” Maya ground out, bit more harshly than she intended. “It won’t _break_ me to hear it.”

She still hadn’t heard from Josh since the graduation party, and it _infuriated_ her, but she didn’t need Riley treating her like glass. She’d gone through life without talking to Josh before. For some reason, having his company and then _losing_ his company hurt _worse_ than never having it at all, but Riley didn’t need know that, nor did she need to make it a big deal.

“No, Maya, it’s not that,” Riley said, turning around in her seat to look at Maya. She stuck and arm behind her and pointed at the car parked in front of the van. “He’s _here_.”

Maya followed Riley’s finger and her gaze fell on Josh’s beat-up Corolla. Immediately, the air felt like it was sucked out of the blonde’s lungs. She vaguely was aware of Farkle’s hand on her shoulder and Riley’s hand slipping into hers, but she felt too numb to register it. _Why_ did he affect her like this, after a full month apart? She’d gotten over longer, more intense relationships faster than this. Maya had once exchanged ‘I love you’s with a girl at prom and been completely over her by the end of the school year. But for some reason, nothing more than a broken friendship with Josh was crushing.

“I’m fine,” she heard herself saying, shaking off Farkle’s hand. She took a deep breath and shook herself slightly. She was _fine_. She mustered a smile and grabbed her messenger bag, looking at her friends. “Really guys, I’m good. Can we just go in and get to bed? I’m pretty tired.”

“Yeah, of course,” Riley said immediately, climbing out of the van and opening Maya’s door. Her brown eyes were wide and concerned, and she immediately took Maya’s hand and helped her out of the van. The two girls surveyed the house together, and Riley squeezed her hand. “Peaches, if you want me to go in and talk to my grandparents first, I will.”

“No, Riles, I don’t wanna make a fuss,” Maya shook her head. She looked back at their friends, grabbing their bags out of the van. She caught Lucas’s eye, and he looked away guiltily. Maya’s eyes narrowed. _ah ha._ “Hey Honey.”

“Yeah, Peaches?”

“Will you bring my bag in?”

“Of course, Maya.”

Riley took the bag with a smile and started into the house, Farkle and Smackle on her heels. Lucas and Zay started to follow, but Maya caught Lucas by the arm. Zay stopped with his best friend but Maya raised an eyebrow. He followed the others in, raising his hands in surrender.

“What’s up, Shortstack?” Lucas asked, dropping the duffel he was holding and raising his eyebrow. Maya’s arms were crossed, one hip cocked, and a ferocious look on her face, yet Lucas was smiling at her serenely. Somehow, after all these years of holding Maya back from fights, he still wasn’t scared of her.

“What. Did you do. To Josh.” Maya snarled, and suddenly, the smile dropped from his face. It was good to know that she still scared him a little, at least. “We were _fine_ – better than, actually – and then you said something to him, and I haven’t heard from him since. What did you _do_ Huckleberry?!”

“I didn’t do anything, I swear,” Lucas said immediately, hands out pleadingly. Despite his words, his eyes looked guilty and so Maya raised an eyebrow, switching the weight to the other hip. He broke yet again. “Seriously, Maya, I would never hurt you. You _know_ that.”

“Then what happened, Ranger Rick?”

“All I said to him was that he better know what he was doing, and that if he hurt you, there’d be hell to pay. And he said he knew, and that you were worth it, and then I walked away.”

“That’s it?” Maya asked, tone softer. “You didn’t say anything else that could’ve inspired this sudden stonewalling?”

“ _No_ , not that I meant to,” Lucas said emphatically. “I said something about you not needing to be hurt any more than you had been. _Obviously_ , it didn’t quite sink in. I’m sorry that he hurt you anyways, Maya. Believe me; I’m planning to have a… _talk_ with him when we get inside.”

“Please don’t,” Maya groaned, but she no longer wanted to murder the blonde boy. She shot him a smile as he picked up his duffle and they began walking towards the Matthews house. “Your intentions are sweet, but I don’t wanna deal with this now and ruin this trip. It doesn’t matter anymore, what’s done is done. Please?”

“Yeah sure, whatever,” Lucas shrugged, knocking on the door. Maya rolled her eyes but let it be. He was _not_ a convincing liar, but she didn’t have time to say anything else before the door swung open and Amy pulled her into a tight hug.

“Maya, sweetheart, _so_ good to see you honey! Oh you’re too thin, love,” Amy clucked, holding the blonde at arm’s length. Warmth flooded through Maya at the affection, and it only deepened as Alan gave her a quick hug and a gruff smile. All the while, Amy was still cooing over Maya. “ _Alan_ , doesn’t she look too thin? We’ll feed you right up dear. Oh sweetheart, but you are just a _stunner_ , I always say. Ever since you were just a precocious eight year old, tagging along on Cory’s trips back home, you’ve been quite the looker. And you, like a fine wine, have only gotten better with age.”

“ _Thank_ you Amy,” Maya grinned, detangling herself from the woman’s grasp. She had many incredible memories with Amy and Alan, and while yes, most of the ones at his house involved playing with little Josh as a small child, some of them were just untarnished memories of being so _loved_. Matthews’s family vacations to Pennsylvania had always been one of Maya’s favorite places to go.

So for now, Maya let Amy fret about how tired and hungry she must be after hours on the road, and followed her into the kitchen. She’d deal with Josh when she saw him. For now, she was happy to just be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took so long to update! I promise there will be more josh in the next chapter, and eventually this angst will lighten up. I did try to incorporate more Rucas, however. Let me know what else you all would like to see! don't forget to review if you'd like to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> ahh omg i hope you liked it! this is my first (published) gmw fic, but i have a ton of marvel works. updates for this will probably be pretty irregular, but i really do get them done faster when i have people bugging me to finish it. Ergo, comment if you'd like to see more! thanks for the love :)


End file.
